


Kissing Booth

by pjminyng



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, JD's not dead, Yay for AU land, brief mention of being drugged and overdosing, gay Kurt and ram, heather Chandler is still dead though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjminyng/pseuds/pjminyng
Summary: "Don’t really care if I win that giant stuffed animal but keep playing the carnival game you’re running just to see you AU"Loosely based on the prompt.Westerburg High holds its annual spring fair





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU of Heathers where Jdronica aren't homicidal teens  
> Thanks for reading! (also, I am very rusty so i'm so sorry)

Veronica was never one for social events, but ever since she's become friends with the Heathers, she didn't have much of a choice. It's been 9 months since they had become friends. The heathers were still stone hard bitches, but they had slowly began to rub off on her. Even Heather Duke. Ever since the whole 'accident' had happened at their school, things began to look up. Sure, Heather Chandler, who had died from being drugged at a Remington party is still dead; but after the queen bee had passed, everyone had become nicer; beautiful even. 

Kurt and Ram came out as gay, Heather Duke got help for her bulimia and Heather McNamara got math tutoring. Veronica, she had taken Heather Chandlers place, leading the student body, but not in fear and jealousy like the mythic bitch had. Her friendship with Martha and Betty Finn had been mended, the cliques of nerds and jocks began to disappear. Surprisingly, the jocks were into the whole concept of Dungeons & Dragons. Of course there were still the friend groups and people you would sit with at lunch, but it had become more diverse. Perhaps, Westerburg had become a nice place. Finally. 

It was the beginning of May and Westerburg high was holding their annual spring fair. And just like the last 4 years, the Heathers, partnered with the cheerleading team, had set up a kissing booth. And McNamara had somehow convinced Veronica to join. Veronica was never a fan of booths like these, enjoying the rigged games and shitty food booths a lot more. But it is what it is, they were raising money to send the cheerleading team to competitions in June; $5 for a kiss on the cheek and $10 for one on the lips, with the additional $2 for every 10 second increment. Veronica made a mental note to hold this against McNamara when the time comes. 

"Veronica are you even listening to me?" Duke raised an eyebrow at her friend. They had never got along, always at each other's throats, but they'd live. 

Veronica couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What are you babbling about now?" She asked, waiting for the fair to end already. 

Duke scoffed. "I was just saying to Heather, that we should all draw straws to see who has to kiss the nerds who visit us," 

Heather McNamara nodded excitedly, liking the idea of the game.

Veronica sighed. "Heather, I have nothing against the so called nerds at this school, they're nice." 

"Well you don't have anything for them either," Duke huffed. "Either way I'm not kissing a nerd." 

Dear Diary,  
Heather Duke is still a pretentious bitch

Veronica sighed. "Fine Heather we'll play your stupid game," she shook her head and took a straw from McNamara's hands. 

Duke grabbed one as well and the three of them compared their straws. Of course, Veronica's was the shortest. 

"Nerd kisser," Duke teased, giggling. 

"Shut up Heather," McNamara frowned. "Veronica was nice enough to play your game, so you don't have to be a mega bitch about it," she defended her friend. 

Veronica smiled and nudged McNamara, a silent thanks as Duke rolled her eyes again, realizing her bitchy attitude. But also realizing the power that Veronica had to ruin her. 

"Sorry Heather," Duke apologized grudgingly. "Sorry Veronica." 

Veronica smiled and nodded, turning her attention away from her friends who reapplied their lipgloss. She looked at the money jar, the glass surprisingly filled to the brim and threatening to spill over. 

Dear Diary,  
I guess being kissed by a cheerleader or one of the most popular girls in school is still important

The fair was slowly dying and Veronica leaned against the table, fiddling with Heather Chandler's scrunchy. She always kept it on her, something to remember her friend by. Regardless of how big of a bitch Heather Chandler was to everyone in the school, Veronica saw her more humane sides at times. She sighed, remembering when they had first become friends. What a shit show. 

"Greetings and Salutations," Veronica heard the familiar deep voice, their breath tickling her neck. 

She couldn't help but crack a smile, turning around to face the person to which the voice belonged to. 

"Brought you a slushy," They cracked a crooked smile, holding out the styrofoam cup for Veronica. 

Veronica smiled and took the cup, taking a sip of the sweet drink. The familiarity of cherry flavoured ice dancing on her tongue. 

"sON OF A BITCH!" Veronica grimaced, holding her head in pain. Brain freeze. 

He chuckled and took one of her hands, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. McNamara smiled at the two, giggling at the sight as Duke rolled her eyes and ignored the two. 

"Young love," The Heathers said in unison, contrasting tones from the different girls. 

Veronica quickly recovered and put the cup down, smiling at her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" 

"Thought I'd pay you a visit," He shrugged. "I was bored. It was either come to a stupid carnival and see my favourite girl, or blow up the school," He teased. 

Her eyes widened and smacked his chest lightly. "You're not funny," she shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

When Jason Dean had first moved to Sherwood Ohio, he was damaged. Badly damaged. After moving around to 10 different high schools, dealing with a shit head of a father, and watching his mother explode into millions of pieces; one could say his mind and life was pretty fucked up. However, Veronica Sawyer changed that, she taught him to see the good in things, that life isn't just war, that people could be beautiful. 

That was until Heather Chandler forced her to dump him in October, in front of the whole student body. It infuriated JD, the laughs of the students echoing in his ears and he vowed to blow up the school. Before anything got out of hand, the radio had announced the death of Heather Chandler. The same night, Veronica had crawled through JD's window again, apologizing for everything. Still hurt, JD didn't want to forgive her, but knew that Veronica was in no state for more grief. After all, her best friend and worst enemy had died. 

As the school year went by, they had gotten back together. Of course Veronica found the homemade bombs in his room, which she made him throw away. Slowly after that, JD began to improve, his murderous tendencies and thoughts disappeared. Instead they were replaced with school and Veronica, the one thing in his life that made him happy. Besides slushies. If he went into the past and told himself that he'd be dating and going to prom with the most popular girl at Westerburg High and not have killed her friends, he would've laughed in his own face and blown up a few toasters to piss his father off. 

But here they were, rubbing noses and ready for graduation more than ever. "How about we go get some chilli fries after this, what do you say?" JD smiled. 

"I'd like that," Veronica giggled. God she hated herself, he made her feel like a little school girl, kicking a field on butterflies in her stomach. 

JD smiled and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend before Heather Duke slipped a piece of paper between the two. 

"$10 for a kiss," Duke pushed the jar towards the two. 

"Really Heather?" Veronica raised an eyebrow at her friend who shrugged. 

"Nah don't worry about it, consider it going to a good cause," JD smiled and threw a twenty into the jar. 

McNamara squealed happily and grabbed the jar, hugging the money tightly. Duke shrugged and looked away, not wanting to witness the PDA.

"You didn't have to do that," Veronica smiled softly. 

"Yeah I did, besides, I'd give anything up to be with you," JD smiled cheekily. "Including the plans for a mass school bombing,"

Veronica rolled her eyes and kissed him gently, smiling against his lips. "You're a fucking psycho, did you know that?" She teased, mumbling against his lips. 

"Well the extreme always seems to make an impression,"


End file.
